


comfort

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: i am a wildesasha qpr stan first and a person secondthese two did NOT get enough time together! at ALL!!! i will be on this ship until i die thank you very much
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> i am a wildesasha qpr stan first and a person second
> 
> these two did NOT get enough time together! at ALL!!! i will be on this ship until i die thank you very much

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Wilde hears the _-snick-_ of his bedroom door opening. He smiles in the dark, scooting over to make room for the girl slinking through the shadows towards him. He lifts the covers as the bed dips, Sasha sliding in behind him.

She doesn’t speak on these nights, and neither does he. There’s no need to break the comfortable silence as she presses herself against his back, head resting on his shoulder. Her body relaxes against his, a hand coming up to lay on his waist.

They sleep, safe and warm in each other’s presence.


End file.
